


Dragons and Tigers and Bears

by littlehuntress



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bookstores, Coffee Shops, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: Merlin is the proud owner of a rare and vintage bookstore, he's got a few loyal customers, great friends and his books often keep him company. All in all he leads a good life, okay, almost. If only that pompous Pendragon hadn't decided to open up a coffee shop across the street from him and annoy him with his presence then Merlin's life would be so much better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyforthisloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyforthisloki/gifts).



> Happy holidays!

Merlin just barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The scowl he greeted Gwaine with when he walked into the shop that morning was a whole different story. 

Gwaine's sleepy grin rested placidly on his face, he was wrapped up on a cozy jacket and long scarf, and his overgrown hair was covered by a wool hat. He was carrying a red cup between his hands, gripping it like it was necessary for his survival. The logo on it was very familiar. Merlin knew it was no coincidence the gold dragon was proudly facing him, it looked almost too golden so early in the morning. Merlin's scowl deepened. He used to love dragons. 

"Morning boss," Gwaine greeted cheerfully. 

Sighing, Merlin answered his greeting with a less enthusiastic sounding, "Good morning." 

He lowered his head to continue updating the list of the new books they'd gotten, and the ones Merlin was sure he could get sometime soon. He tapped on the tablet's screen to make it come back to life when Gwaine walked up to him and leaned against the counter, effectively distracting him again. 

"This is _so_ good," Gwaine commented overly casual, taking big sips and closing his eyes. Merlin wasn't buying any of it. The sweet smell of the beverage reached Merlin's nose, it probably was some awful mix of ingredients that had more sugar than actual caffeine in it. He liked real coffee, not some overpriced fancy drink. 

He spared Gwaine one glance, noticing he'd disposed of his scarf and hat and was running his hand through his hair trying to fix it. As if he actually needed to. The bastard was the cause of hair envy. 

His cup currently ested next to Merlin's arms on the counter. "You cheated on me," he said. His eyes were glued to the dragon, it stood strong and proud, much like the man behind his design and Merlin's woes. 

Gwaine's eyebrows went up and he shook his head. "Not this again. I thought we had an agreement," he said, "You're unreasonable."

"Me? Unreasonable? I never said yes. I'm only trying to protect my integrity," Merlin argued. "One, if you're buying anything from _there_ you don't need to make an spectacle, and two, you could've gone and put the kettle so I can drink some decent tea." 

Gwaine straightend up and mocked-saluted him. "Anything you say." Gwaine gathered his things and had managed two steps, before he stopped and looked at Merlin. "You know, what I'd really like to know is why you harbor such dislike for Arthur's coffee. It's not as if he's stealing our clientele. I actually think since they opened I've seen a bunch of hipsters turn up at our door." 

Merlin shrugged. Sometimes you just didn't like people. It happened all the time. It wasn't unheard of. 

Gwaine snorted. "Merlin, mate, you do realize they actually make good coffee, right? Why do you judge if you haven't actually gotten a taste of their best blend? And the tea is wonderful too. I bet even you'd become a devout costumer if you gave them a chance." Gwaine took his cup again, sipping what was left of his coffee. 

"Get to work," Merlin said sourly, "We got new books and we need to work on the displays. It might takes us all day and I want to take advantage of the fact you arrived early for once."

"You can thank Leon for that, he practically kicked me out of bed," Gwaine said, thankfully changing the subject and walking into the back of the shop mumbling something about inconsiderate life partners and absurd friend. 

Merlin threw the paper cup Gwaine left behind in the bin, the dragon still mocking him. 

He didn't think he was being stubborn when it came to the coffee shop across the street. It was a matter of taste. 

Nothing else.

*

At eight o'clock Merlin was just about ready to close the bookshop and go straight home and take a long nap.

Arranging books, telling people they specialize in rare books and not in overhyped literary phenomenons that are in reality anything but literature, and making sure Gwaine actually worked and wasn't hiding in some corner reading a book that had caught his attention, had been stressful and tiring. 

When he inherited the shop from his uncle Gaius—who decided it was time to retire and was happily gallivanting around the world—he'd pictured himself spending his days reading books and sharing his love for literature with the rest of the world. It hasn't been exactly like that, but the bookshop was still his favourite place. He liked to be surrounded by books, bound in leather, parchment like pages, indelible ink suffused with gold. The smell of a new book, the discovery of a first edition. Merlin loved it all. 

His mobile read nine thirty-seven when he finally turned the lights off and made it out of the shop. He stopped at the door, checking it was closed and that he'd set the alarm. 

Pocketing his keys he took a moment to look at the window display they'd worked on. He was quite proud of it, and was sure it would catch the attention of new customers and more than one passersby. Old books also deserved a chance. A second life in someone's bookshelf or bedside table, a new companion. A brand new story ready to be discovered. 

His smiling reflection greeted him and Merlin turned to take the tube home intent on catching up with some bad telly, maybe make some food and sleep. He needed sleep. 

However, his evening plans were delayed after he noticed the lights in the coffee shop were still on. The figure moving about inside caught his attention. Arthur's unmistakable blond hair and shape were visible through the large windows. If Merlin had to guess, he'd said Arthur was cleaning up. It was strange that he was, he could've left at any time and leave one of his employees to deal with the menial task. 

Not for the first time Merlin pondered what made someone like Arthur choose to settle here, surrounded by an odd assortment of small shops selling knick-knacks, used clothes and second-hand furniture. From what he heard, Arthur came from old money. It was hard for Merlin to reconcile the image of Arthur wearing a dark red apron, turning chairs and sweping the floor with an Arthur who probably lived in a luxury loft and would question Merlin's habit of collecting napkins from restaurants in liue of tissues. 

Somehow sensing eyes on him Arthur looked up from the floor and found Merlin across the street. From a distance he almost looked pleasant. Like the kind of person you'd share a cuppa with. 

Arthur waved at him startling Merlin with the gesture of recognition, even more so when he discovered he was returning the wave. His fingers were numb with cold and tingly at the tips. Arthur disappeared in before he could even begin to process their brief exchange.

Merlin furrowed his brow. Something about Arthur made his skin itch.

*

Gwen snuggled up on the armchair near the second floor window. She was surrounded by shelves of books of various sizes and colours displayed like a rainbow made of paper and written words. An old copy of _Anne of Green Gables_ practically glued to her face.

"Taking any books home today?" Merlin asked climbing up the wooden spiral staircase. The store was mostly quiet, just the two of them plus Gwaine and two teenagers asking him about their student discount.

"I promised myself I would only spend my salary on things I actually need, turns out I need more books," she answered shaking her head pretending she was disappointed in herself. The smile on her lips diminished the effect.

"Shocking," Merlin mocked matching her grin. He sat on the floor in front of her crossing his arms over his chest. The second floor was small and cozy, a navy plush carpet covered the floor where cushions lay. Merlin had spent many afternoons in there lost in a book. "Maybe if you didn't spend obscene amounts of money on coffee you could start that savings account you keep mentioning."

Gwen closed the book with a snap. "Oh stop that. I do not buy for one second your hatred is real. You're not capable of hate."

"But it is. They're as close to corporate as they come and Arthur is obnoxious with his imported coffee and silly notions about honest businesses. I wouldn't be surprised if he only reads business books and self improvement guides ," Merlin grumbled picking a loose thread from the carpet beneath him.

Gwen's eyes were wide open and fixed on him, lips pursed in contemplation.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"I'm thinking." She rolled her shoulders and left the book on the couch as she got up. "I have a sudden craving for a hot steaming cup of coffee."

"No, forget it, I'm not going over there," Merlin said catching up with her train of thought. He had far better things to do than hang around at _The King's Brew_. "I'm putting up our holiday decorations _today_. I have to work."

"Nah, you don't, you're the boss. Hey, Gwaine?" Gwen called. Gwaine appeared at the end of the stairs. "Merlin and I are going out on a coffee run, do you think you can manage the tinsel all by yourself?"

"Of course I can, leave it to me. I'll bring the decorations boxes and start sorting things out." Gwaine mocked-saluted. 

"See, there's nothing to worry about, you're free to step out for a few minutes," Gwen said, eyes shining with mischief. "Want anything, Gwaine?" 

Gwaine nodded. "Can you be a good friend and bring me a butter rum latte with nonfat milk?" 

"Of course we can," Gwen told him. She kicked lightly the sole of Merlin's boot. "Let's go, there's seasonal drinks to be enjoyed and store owners to say hello to."

With a put upon sigh he got up and stalked after Gwen out of the shop making sure to show his dissatisfaction every step of the way.

*

It was only the second time Merlin was in the café. The first was back when they threw an opening party and Merlin was willing to give them a chance. That was before Arthur gave him unsolicited business advise.

"Are you nervous?" Gwen asked incredulous.

Merlin scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, he refused to give her an answer. Instead he focused on scrutinizing the garlands hanging around the shop, the colour scheme was bright and eye catching. Red and gold everywhere. There was a dragon on top of the Christmas tree. Merlin thought back to his own tree made out of books, various paperbacks piled up together in the shape of a pine. It was more far more original and charming in his opinion. 

The line to order was long and almost reached the front door. People were fighting their way in. Merlin wanted to tell Gwen they should just go back to the shop, put the kettle on, and enjoy the earl grey he must still have around.

"Lance says he's very proud of you," Gwen informed him, staring lovingly at her phone's screen. Merlin's mouth fell open. 

"Are you telling all our friends I'm in enemy territory? I feel betrayed." It was ridiculous that his friends were trying to make him talk to Arthur, as if they were kids who needed an intervention because they weren't getting along. 

He sulked, moving forward with the line. It took them about ten minutes to get to the front and once there Merlin felt was confronted by a perky barista. 

"Good afternoon, welcome to the King's Brew, I'm Elena. Can I take your order?" 

Merlin blinked. He felt overwhelmed by the menu display on the wall and horrified by her scripted opening speech. 

The blonde girl behind the counter waited for his answer with a smile. She couldn't be _that_ happy. "Um, I'll have a tea?"

"What kind? We have Winter Chai, Apple Green Tea, Vanilla Chai, Peppermint, Rose, Hazelnut, Pumpkin—"

"Uhm, eh, I'll take the Winter Chai," he said, "Whatever that is," he muttered under his breath. 

"What size?"

"Huh?" Merlin looked up once more at the menu, the sizes were not the standard _small_ or _big_ , Merlin scoffed, said, "Whatever's small." 

"All right. A Winter Chai for?" 

"Merlin. Name's Merlin." 

The barista—Elena—ringed him up and scribbled his name in a loopy scrawl on the red cup before she passed it over to someone else. 

Gwen giggled beside him, Merlin glared. She recited her order easily and Merlin almost wanted to make a run when she casually asked if Arthur was around. Merlin had a second of panic before they were informed Arthur was out. 

He didn't breathe again until he was back at the bookshop. 

Silently he went back to work, sipping his tea, he wasn't about to throw it away. He had spent his hard earned money on it. Grudgingly he admitted the chai was good. Delicious even. He still didn't say a word to either Gwen or Gwaine when they asked him about it. They could start getting very wrong ideas.

*

By late afternoon Christmas had officially taken over the shop. Strings of lights illuminated every corner with warm white light. Silver foil paper chains, blue star-flakes, multicolored starbursts reflecting bright colours on the walls and holly garlands hung from the ceiling and snaked around shelves and the counter.

Gwen—who'd stayed to help with the decorations and gossip—had the idea of writing books quotes on some of the metallic-blue baubles. With the help of a permanent marker her neat cursive handwriting now adorned the shiny spheres. Quotes like _angry people are not always wise_ and _life appears to me too short to be spent in nursing animosity_ could be read. Merlin pretended they hadn't been chosen for a reason. Instead he praised Gwen for her wonderful idea. She narrowed her eyes at him and thankfully let Merlin get away with it. 

The book-made pine stood in a corner near the entrance. Blue and white lights and silver glitter ribbons with wire edges fell over it from all sides. Cobalt poinsettias adorned it. 

"Everything looks so pretty," Gwen commented staring back at their hard work. Merlin agreed, the shop looked even more lively and cozy. "I think it's time we finally put that kettle on. Don't you agree?" 

"I'm up for a break," Gwaine said. 

"You're always ready for a break," Merlin told him. "Sure. Go ahead, Gwen. You know where everything is." 

Gwaine filled the last of the boxes with the decorations they didn't use, taking it in his arms and following Gwen to the back. "I'll order some food," he called over his shoulder. 

Merlin took the white, spiky ane glittery pine wreath Gwaine had left out on the counter and walked out. He arranged it until he was satisfied with its position right on the center of the shop's front door, he wondered if he should add some of the tiniest blue baubles he saw earlier to bring a pop of colour to it, when a loud crash from across the street startled him. 

Merlin turned and was surprised to see Arthur fighting with a litter bin, the metal protesting against the sole of one of his shoes when he kicked it with particular force and anger. The door was crowded with some of his employees who were looking at him with gaping mouths. Arthur stopped his attack and faced the coffeshop's entrance, he ran his hands over his hair like a madman and shouted something that far away was indiscernible. His employees turned around quickle, pushing each other and leaving Arthur alone in a second.

Merlin couldn't look away. Arthur looked lost and lonely standing on the middle of the pavement, shoulders hunched, hands on his hips. The wind picksed up, Merlin shivered and hugged his middle still staring. 

Because Merlin's life was one big cosmic joke, Arthur chose that moment to turn around. His hands fell to his sides as he stared back, probably realizing Merlin had also been a witness of his meltdown. Merlin ducked his head and walked back inside forgetting about baubles and wreaths, unable to erase Arthur from his mind.


End file.
